


The living room

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Harry you little bugger, how could you, living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like the living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The living room

Little Harry never liked the living room.

It didn’t feel nice and warm and wel-com-ing like other living rooms.

It should then, not come as a big surprise that the next time little Harry was angry, that the living room ended up in shambles.

_“‘And come back and find the house in ruins?’ she snarled.” Extract from Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass._


End file.
